


Watching a horror movie with Yesung

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung decides to watch a horror knowing he definitely shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a horror movie with Yesung

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(5th songfic) Whispers in the Dark – Skillet (ZhouSung, minor broken!KyuSung)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19264) by miss2l. 



> Inspired by a songfic. I know Yeye's watching horrors from time to time but still... Wanted to write it (cause I couldn't handle the movie myself xD)

"Watching a horror movie with Siwon tonight. Title? 'Mirrors' I guess. Sounds like fun!" Jongwoon read aloud while typing it. "Update status. Yes."

"Oh, you already share it with the world? I hoped it's going to be just the two of us, you know?" Siwon said pretending to be disappointed.

"It's not that we're going to be interrupted, right? Plus, you never really cared how often I update my status whenever it says about you or not. 

"Well, ok then. Let's just watch it."

"You know I hate horrors?"

"Yeah, I know. You've already said that. Feel free to hug me if you'll need to" Siwon laughed. Jongwoon snorted indignantly. "Don't worry. It's not that scary" he assured him.

They watched the movie for about five minutes until Siwon noticed how tensed Jongwoon was in his sit. After a half of an hour he was digging his nails into the couch. Siwon streached his arm and pulled Jongwoon closer trying to comfort him. He was shivering already, eyes wide open and staring at screen.

"Jongwoon hyung" Siwon started but Jongwoon jumped totally scared off.

"Can you- Uhmm, can you turn it off?" He asked weakly. "I guess I can't handle it. Sorry."

Siwon wasn't sure what to do when he saw him tremble but he reached for a remote control and turned the DVD off. Jongwoon was staring at space in front of him with still opened eyes like he was expecting something to apear in the dark.

"Lights. Turn them on."

"It's ok, hyung. Let's just sleep then. You won't remember anything in the morning and everything will be fine."

"Turn them on, please."

"Jongwoon-"

"What's there?! Do I have any mirrors in this room? I'd rather ask you to remove ANY shiny and glassy things out. Just don't look at them while doing it, ok?"

"I thought you said you're not affraid of the dark."

"I did and I was telling true along with that part about not liking any kind of horrors. Part you kind of missed somehow."

"You wanted to watch it as well."

"And you shouldn't let me to! Now turn the lights on!"

Siwon wasn't sure how to handle with the situation. He turned the lights on eventually but appeared to stay stood in the middle of the room watching Jongwoon embracing himself with face buried in his knees. Siwon sucked at comforting people actually so he just sat at the couch next to him.

When Siwon's phone rang Jongwoon jumped letting out a little scream. Siwon was worried already. He looked down at the screen and stood immediately.

"What you want?" He asked quite unpleasantly.

"Already started?" Boy's voice came out. He wasn't nice either.

"Why you care? Non of your bussines." Siwon got angry immediately.

"Answer. Did you already started?"

"So wha-" Siwon couldn't finish his sentence because he hang out. "Shit."

"Who was it?" Jongwoon asked quietly.

"No one" he replied. Door bell rang the moment he was saying it, then they heard knocking. "I'll check who is it. Really, at such an hour."

"Don't leave me alone!" Jongwoon shouted.

Knocking on the door became louder. Jongwoon reached for a blanket so fast as he had expected SOMETHING go for him outside of a safe space of the couch.

"I'll be back" Siwon said.

Jongwoon was left alone. He closed his eyes shout. He was scared. He was frightened. He expected to see his own reflection to look at him, smirk and then-

Then-

He grabbed his head in his own hands. He wanted to scream. Why he watched it in the first place? He curled on the couch. All those scenes from the movie where now before his eyes. His breath fastened. He just wanted someone to hug him. Someone he'd feel safe with. He wanted HIM to be back, that idiot who had to do everything his own way, just be back and embrace him so he could feel safe. Tears just fell down on their own through his cheeks.

He heard voices but was too terrified to concentrate at first.

"Have you lost your mind?!" He heard and blaming his wish for HIM he ignored the familiar sound of that voice.

Someone came into the room, sat on the couch next to him and Jongwoon wished this person being Siwon. Just Siwon, not some burned to death, roting man who came out of a mirror. Maybe he's already in this reverse world? Someone touched him and Jongwoon started mumbling. 'Please, leave me alone. I've done nothing bad, just leave me, please' he was trying to say.

"Jongwoon" that person whispered. He sucked air while waiting to be murdered in a inventing way. "Jongwoon, it's me. Kyuhyun. Please, come here. Come to me, Jongwoon."

Jongwoon thought he somehow managed to fall asleep at first so it was a dream. Slowly opening his eyes he started to raise himself up, still covering himself with a blanket automatically. It was really HIM. It was Kyuhyun. That warm and caring voice, so comforting. He felt embarrased immediately, not wanting him to see him in such a condition. But the need of being hugged, being caressed was too overwhelming now so he just let him embrace him tightly. Still being scared he felt now safe.

"Why you watched it?" Kyuhyun asked whispering.

Jongwoon breathed in and out for a few times before bringing himself to give a proper answer.

"To prove that I don't need you."

"And you failed" Kyuhyun said choking a little. "And I'm glad you did."

Jongwoon didn't need to ask how he knew he needs him or why it took them two whole fucking months to come back to themselves. What he cared only was he was here with him again and it felt SAFE.

"I love you."

"Yeah, you finally said it, Jongwoon. I love you too."


End file.
